Het mysterie Thomas Feyaerts
Fans van de serie Familie moeten vanaf 27 juni weer een paar maanden op hun honger blijven zitten, dan gaat Familie opnieuw in zomerslaap. Al moet je dit jaar niet helemaal afscheid van de serie nemen. VTM ontwikkelde namelijk een Familie-app, die geheel rondom het nieuwste personage van de serie draait: Thomas Feyaerts, de huisgenoot van Mieke, Niko, Zjef en Evy. Die man blijkt niet zuiver op de graat. Via de app kan je de sms-berichten, mails, foto's voicemailberichten en notities bekijken. Zo kunnen de fans meer te weten komen over het nieuwe personage en aan het puzzelen gaan wat er nu eigenlijk echt mis is met Thomas. "We hebben de app erg gebruiksvriendelijk gemaakt. Wie met Facebook kan werken, kan dat ook met deze app. Het kost je ook geen uren tijd. Alleen maar voordelen, eigenlijk." De Familie-app werd op 23 juni toegevoegd aan de meest recente update van de VTM-app. Vanaf vrijdagavond 27 juni kon je de vragen oplossen. Vragen Hieronder staan de dagelijkse vragen en het antwoord hierop. Ook staat er hoe je de antwoorden kunt vinden. De app duurt 8 weken, in totaal 54 vragen. Elke week op vrijdag is er de weekvraag, behalve de laatste week. Want dan is ze op zaterdag. Een weekvraag is een speciale en belangrijke vraag die je meer informatie geeft. Elke dag om 15:00 is er een nieuwe vraag. De weekvraag is er altijd al om 12:00. Week 1 Vr 27 - Wat vindt Evy van deze Thomas? Voor deze vraag moet je bij de Facebook-app in Thomas' gsm gaan kijken. Blader naaronder en daar zul je een bericht zien van Evy Hermans: 'Niet op mijn gemak in mijn eigen huis :-( #creep #coachsurfer'. Klik op het vinkje rechtsboven van het bericht. Antwoord: Ze vindt hem verdacht. Vr 27 - Wat is de lijfspreuk van deze Thomas? Bij de galerij van Thomas staat een filmpje van 20 seconden, waarop hij blijft herhalen voor een spiegel; 'Ik ben Thomas Feyaerts. Dat is de waarheid en niets dan de waarheid.' Antwoord: De waarheid en niets dan de waarheid. Vr 27 - Hoe onthoudt deze Thomas wat hij aan wie vertelt? Ga opnieuw naar de galerij van Thomas' gsm. De twaalfde foto heet: 'Research.JPG'. Antwoord: Hij neemt nota om bij te houden wat hij vertelt. Vr 27 - Hoe noemt de moeder van deze Thomas haar zoon? Bij de berichten van Thomas staat bij conversaties 'ma'. Klik hierop en het bericht 'Dag bazeke, alles goed? Wanneer kom de nog eens naar huis?' zal verschijnen. Antwoord: Ze noemt hem Bazeke. Week 2 Za 28 - Welke bijnaam geeft Evy aan deze Thomas? Op deze dag verscheen een nieuwe mail van Evy in de inbox van Thomas met als bijlage een foto van de ongelovige Thomas, waarvan ongelovige is doorstreept en ongeloofwaardige is bijgeschreven. Antwoord: De Ongeloofwaardige Thomas Zo 29 - Welk muziekinstrument speelt deze Thomas? Op deze dag is er een nieuw filmpje bij de galerij verschenen, namelijk een video waar Thomas in de zetel basgitaar zit te spelen. Antwoord: Basgitaar Ma 30 - Waar zag deze Thomas een optreden van Oscar & The Wolf? Bij notities is er een nieuwe notitie bijgekomen, waarin staat dat hij de tickets van Oscar & The Wolf @ Nijdrop niet mag vergeten terugbetalen aan Erwin. Antwoord: (Jeugdhuis) Nijdrop in Opwyck Di 01 - Hoe kennen de twee Thomassen elkaar? In de voicemail zit een berichtje van T.F. (Thomas Feyaerts), deze is de oplossing. Antwoord: Van op café Wo 02 - Wat is de lievelingsfilm van deze Thomas? Op Facebook heeft Thomas een quote uit "The Talented Mr Ripley geplaatst en hij vermeld ook dat het een steengoede film blijft. Antwoord: The talented Mr. Ripley Do 03 - Wat is de bijnaam van deze Thomas? Bij de voicemail is een nieuw bericht van Ben bijgekomen, hierin zit de oplossing. Antwoord: Bastard Weekvraag 2 - Wie is deze Thomas echt? *Arno Coppens, een hacker. *Gust Latour, een crimineel. *Ruben Fuchs, een geheim agent. *Jakob Van den Borre, een handlanger van Bert. *Senne Lodewijckx, een neef van June. *Ewout Martens, een kleinzoon van Didier De Kunst. *Bas Vergroote, een hulpje van Delphine. *Ishaf Khalini, een lid van de organisatie die Roos vasthoudt. *Bas Van Opwyck, een bedrieger. (Juist antwoord) Week 3 Za 05 - Welke serie parodieert Zjef? Thomas heeft een nieuwe mail verstuurd naar zijn huisgenoten als antwoord op de mail van Zjef over choco. Hierin vermeldt Thomas een personage uit Friends. Antwoord: Friends Zo 06 - Welke romantische Thomas zingt? Op deze dag komt er een nieuwe mail van Niko binnen waarin hij iedereen bedankt om naar zijn huwelijksaanzoek te komen, hij zet er ook nog het liedje van Gene Thomas "voor haar" bij voor Mieke. Antwoord: Gene Thomas Ma 07 - Welke film bekijken Mieke en Evy tijdens hun 'girlsnight'? Mieke heeft een nieuw bericht verstuurd waarin ze vermeld dat het die avond girlsnight is met meer informatie. Antwoord: No strings attached Di 08 - Waar kan Bas zijn fotoshoot laten doorgaan? Thomas zet op Facebook dat hij een verlaten en wat vervallen locatie nodig heeft voor een fotoshoot. Niko stuurt hem hierover een bericht dat hij een locatie weet. Antwoord: Een huis Wo 09 - Wat groeit er aan Benny's plant? Op Facebook verschijnt er een bericht met een foto van hem met zijn bloemen. Antwoord: Noppes Do 10 - Waar logeerde Maarten in Maleisië? Thomas krijgt een mail van Mieke waarin ze vermeldt hoe hij het best naar Azië kan door een mail van haar broer Maarten die daar op wereldreis was te kopiëren. Antwoord: Roomies B&B Weekvraag 3 - Wat is er tussen Evy & de valse Thomas? *Broer en zus. *Hij stalkt haar. *Louter huisgenoten, niets meer. (Juist antwoord) *Ex-geliefden. *Hij volgt haar in opdracht van Menno. *Hij is Menno. *Hij is haar voor fraude veroordeelde neef. Week 4 Za 12 - Wat is de favoriete kledingwinkel van Bas? Bas krijgt een bericht van iemand die iets vraagt over een winkel en hij antwoord. Antwoord: Kringwinkel Mechelen Zo 13 - Hoe verdient de vader van Bas de kost? Thomas heeft een mail verstuurd naar 'Electro Versluytte' dat ze de achterstallige facturen van zijn vader niet langer naar hem mogen sturen, want dat hij dat niet gaat betalen. Antwoord: Hij krijgt een leefloon van het OCMW Ma 14 - Hoe betaalt Bas zijn studies? Er is een nieuw voicemailbericht binnengekomen van Sofie van de sociale dienst van Bas' school i.v.m. met zijn studiebeurs. Antwoord: Met een studiebeurs Di 15 - Wat is er gebeurd met de ouders van Thomas? Wanneer je bij de browser op het klokje drukt, kan je in de geschiedenis lezen dat Bas een overlijdensbericht van de ouders van Thomas heeft opgezocht. Antwoord: Ze zijn gestorven in een verkeersongeval Wo 16 - Van welke hiphopband is Niko fan? Er is vandaag een nieuwe foto in de galerij verschenen met daarop Niko met een T-shirt van 'The Roots'. Antwoord: The Roots Do 17 - Welk magazine leest Hanne graag? Die dag heeft Hannah op Facebook een foto geplaatst met daarop zijzelf en een TV Familie met het bijschrift 'Guilty pleasure'. Antwoord: TV Familie Weekvraag 4 - Wat zoeken Bas & Thomas? *Thomas geld, Bas familie. *Bas gerechtigheid, Thomas avontuur. *Bas familie, Thomas een lief. *Thomas familie, Bas een lief. *Thomas familie, Bas geld. (Juist antwoord) *Thomas geld, Bas geld. *Thomas familie, Bas familie. *Bas avontuur, Thomas gerechtigheid. Week 5 Za 19 - Bij welke Bru zou Trudy graag eens gaan eten? Die dag heeft Trudy op Facebook een foto van Wout Bru gezet met het bijschrift 'Bart Van den Bossche, naar deze vent moogt ge mij altijd eens meepakken.'. Antwoord: Wout Bru Zo 20 - Wat heeft Bas recent online gekocht? Wanneer je bij de browser op het klokje drukt, kan je in de geschiedenis lezen dat Bas op een site van computers en dergelijke iets heeft gekocht. Antwoord: Electronica Ma 21 - Naar waar wordt Bas meegevraagd voor een foto-opdracht? Bas heeft een nieuw bericht aangekregen van Bram Janssens en die vraagt of hij zin heeft om hem te assisteren wanneer hij ergens in Nederland gaat shooten. Antwoord: 's Hertogenbosch Di 22 - Wat is de bijnaam van Bruce Springsteen? Wanneer je bij browser op het klokje drukt, kan je in de geschiedenis lezen dat Bas op youtube een liedje van Bruce Springsteen heeft opgezocht. Antwoord: The Boss Wo 23 - Hoe noemt Benny zijn gezin? Die dag heeft Benny op Facebook een foto geplaatst waarop zijn gezin te zien is die allemaal aan het werken zijn. Bij de foto staat ook het bijschrift 'Ons familiebedrijf in actie!'. Antwoord: Ons familiebedrijf Do 24 - Van welke wielrenner was Jan vroeger fan? Op Facebook plaatste Jan die dag een foto van een bekende wielrenner met het bijschrift 'Dit was pas ne coureur.'. Antwoord: Frank Vandenbroucke (VDB) Weekvraag 5 - Met wie heeft Thomas een familieband? *Pauwels *Hermans *De Mulder *Tack De Rixart De Waremme *Schuurmans *Desmet *Moelaert *Latour *De Kunst *Coppens *Van den Bossche (Juist antwoord) *Van Damme *Verbiest *Vandecaveye *De Putter *Van Winckel Week 6 Za 26 - Waar ging Leen deze week ontspannen? Die dag plaatste Leen op Facebook een foto waarop te zien is hoe ze met een petje op over het strand loopt. Antwoord: Aan zee Zo 27 - Welk Spaans vakantieoord is ontzettend populair bij senioren? Bas heeft een nieuw voicemailbericht gekregen van zijn 'ma' waarop te horen is dat Bas' vader en moeder een reis naar Benidorm gewonnen hebben. Antwoord: Benidorm Ma 28 - Wat kocht Evy,op de rommelmarkt? Evy heeft op Facebook een foto geplaatst van haar en een foto van koning Albert met het bijschrift 'Gevonden op de rommelmarkt . Voor in ons living.'. Antwoord: Een portret van Koning Albert Di 29 - Van welke tennisster is Trudy fan? In een bericht van Hannah aan Bas kan je lezen dat zij met Trudy gaat tennissen en dat Trudy in een pakje van haar tennisster gaat komen. Antwoord: Kournikova Wo 30 - Evy heeft naast een dubbele baarmoeder nog een medisch probleem. Welk? In een bericht van Evy kan je lezen dat ze iets later zal zijn voor het eten omdat ze die avond nog een afspraak heeft bij de cardioloog. Antwoord: Een hartkwaal Do 31 - Welk familierecept maakt Marie-Rose vaak klaar? Wanneer je in de geschiedenis van de browser gaat kijken zie je dat Bas op de site van SOS Piet is geweest. Antwoord: Stoverij Weekvraag 6 - Wie van de Van den Bossches kent Thomas? *Albert *Bart *Bert *Peter *Veronique *Menno *Hanne *Evy *Zjef *Niko *Mieke *Jan *Rita *Linda *Anna (Juist antwoord) *Guido *Leen *Arthur *Bart *Trudy *Jelle *Maarten *Roos *Pierrot *Marie-Rose *Mathias *Rudi *Delphine *Agnes *Patrick *Liesbeth *Benny *Stefanie *Arno Week 7 Za 02 - Welk koosnaampje gebruikt Leen voor Arthur? Een paar dagen eerder had Leen op Facebook een foto van Arthur geplaatst met daarbij het bijschrift: 'Mijn kabouter'. Antwoord: Mijn kabouter Za 03 - Welke zangers hoort Patrick graag? In een mail vraagt Niko of er iemand een goede cd-winkel kent voor een cd van Dani Klein. Antwoord: Dani Klein Ma 04 - Waarom geven ze bij beenhouwer Versmal als promotie de helft gratis? In een mail van Zjef is te lezen dat er promotie is bij de beenhouwer en ook waarom. Antwoord: De vierde generatie baat nu de winkel uit. Di 05 - Hoe staat Mieke tegenover het barbecueplan van Niko? De mening van Mieke is te lezen in een mail. Antwoord: Ze staat er helemaal achter Wo 06 - Welke hit wil Niko zeker op zijn huwelijksfeest horen? In een mail van Niko is het antwoord te lezen. Antwoord: Mumford & sons Do 07 - Van welke VTM fictiereeks is Benny een fan? Op Facebook is een quote uit de VTM-serie 'De Zonen van Van As' te zien. Benny heeft dit bericht geplaatst. Antwoord: De Zonen van Van As Weekvraag 7 - Welke familieband heeft Thomas met Anna? *zoon *kleinzoon *achterkleinzoon (Juist antwoord) *stiefzoon *neef *achterneef Week 8 Za 09 - Welke 'col' beklom Mathias ooit met de fiets? Op Facebook heeft Mathias die dag een foto geplaatst van zichzelf en Gilbert in coursoutfit en fietsen met het bijschrift: 'Good times!'. Antwoord: De muur van Geraardsbergen. Zo 10 - Voor de match van welke voetbalploeg heeft Mathias een ticket over? Mathias heeft hierover op Facebook een bericht geplaatst. Antwoord: KV Mechelen Ma 11 - Welk nummer vindt Niko een topschijf? In een filmpje van een paar weken eerder is te zien hoe Niko naar een lied luistert en zegt dat het een topschijf is. Antwoord: Alive Di 12 - Welke zussen deelden ooit een 'lover'? In de galerij is een foto te zien van Mieke en Leen samen. Antwoord: Mieke en Leen Wo 13 - Met welk vervoersmiddel zou Niko graag eens op reis gaan? Op Facebook is heeft Niko een status geplaatst met een foto en een bijschrift. Antwoord: Mobilhome Do 14 - Waar brengt Niko leven in? In een bericht van Bas aan Niko van een paar dagen eerder is het antwoord te lezen. Antwoord: De brouwerij Weekvraag 8 - Wiens kleinzoon is Thomas? *Anna *Guido *Rita *Marleen *Albert *Jan (Juist antwoord) *Linda *Mathias *Marie-Rose Week 9 Vr 15 - Welke stadsdienst wil Bas graag in dienst nemen? In een mail van de dergelijke zaak aan Bas is het antwoord te lezen. Antwoord: Economaat Stemmenwerk In de applicatie kunnen er o.a. voicemail berichten worden beluisterd van verschillende personages. Hieronder een lijst van de acteurs die hun stem aan de applicatie verleende: *Roel Vanderstukken - Benny Coppens (indien je een juist of fout antwoord geeft op een vraag) *Jan Van den Bosch - Zjef De Mulder *Annelore Crollet - Delphine Van Winckel *Jo Hens - Niko Schuurmans *Caroline Maes - Mieke Van den Bossche *Hilde De Baerdemaeker - Liesbeth Pauwels *Margot Hallemans - Hannah Van den Bossche *Pieter Verhelst - Thomas Feyaerts Op de voicemail zijn ook een aantal onbekende mensen te horen. Wie deze stemmen hebben ingesproken is niet bekend, maar wellicht betreft het mensen die bij het productiehuis TV Bastards achter de schermen werken. Zij stonden immers ook model voor een aantal foto's, zoals een Facebookstatus waar Stefanie zogezegd een Franse actrice aan het shminken is, die in werkelijkheid productieassistente Ellen Peeters is. Wachtwoorden In de applicatie zitten er soms beveiligde documenten die alleen kunnen geopend worden met een wachtwoord. Je moet hiervoor de facebookpagina van Familie volgen en dan krijg je tips. *'6 juli - Er verschijnt een beveiligde mail van een zekere M. V. C. in de mailbox.' Op de facebookpagina van familie wordt vermeldt om voor het wachtwoord tussen 12.00u en 12.30u zeker naar Q-music te luisteren. Wachtwoord: WREED *'16 juli - Er verschijnt een nieuw beveiligd voicemailbericht van een onbekend nummer.' Op de facebookpagina van familie verschijnt een foto van een locatie in Antwerpen Centraal met daarbij het opschrift 'Op zoek naar het wachtwoord? Kom snel naar deze locatie in het station Antwerpen Centraal'. Er werd ook nog bij vermeld dat het wachtwoord daar te vinden is tot 23 juli. Wachtwoord: LAW451 *'21 juli - Er verschijnt een nieuw beveiligde notitie met de titel Latour.' Op de facebookpagina van familie verschijnt een foto van een locatie in het stadscentrum van Mechelen met daarbij het opschrift 'Op zoek naar het wachtwoord? Kom snel naar deze locatie.' Er stond geen exacte plaatsnaam bij, maar wel een tip 'Waar toeristen informatie zoeken in de stad van de Maneblussers'. Er werd ook nog bij vermeld dat het wachtwoord daar te vinden is tot 25 juli. Wachtwoord: EIFFEL *'1 augustus - Er verschijnt een nieuwe beveiligde notitie met de titel Jan VDB.' Nog geen verdere informatie. Antwoord: ALLADIN8976 *'4 augustus - Er verschijnt een nieuw beveiligd voicemailbericht van een onbekend nummer.' Op de Facebookpagina van Familie verschijnt een foto van het Q-beach house in Oostende. Bij de foto stond: 'Loop even binnen en ontdek de juiste code op het rek.'. Wachtwoord: DEWALEN *'9 augustus - Er verschijnt een nieuw beveiligd voicemailbericht van een onbekend nummer.' Op de Facebookpagina van Familie verschijnt een foto van struiken aan het gebouw van de MEDIALAAN in Vilvoorde. Er stond bij: 'Wie raad waar het wachtwoord staat? Zien we daar de weerspiegeling van een VTM-vlag?', en ook nog: 'Een echte puzzelkampioen vindt de code tussen 't groen.'. Wachtwoord: SOEUR Apps op Thomas' gsm *'Berichten': HMTF-sms-003.jpg|Conversatie vanaf start - laatste activiteit: start HMTF-sms-002.jpg|Conversatie vanaf start - laatste activiteit: start HMTF-sms-001.jpg|Conversatie vanaf start - laatste activiteit: start HMTF-sms-004.jpg|Conversatie vanaf start - laatste activiteit: 28 juni HMTF-sms-005.jpg|Conversatie vanaf 30 juni - laatste activiteit: 30 juni HMTF-sms-006.jpg|Conversatie vanaf 2 juli - laatste activiteit: 2 juli Conversatie-Hannah-1.png|Conversatie vanaf 13 juli - laatste activiteit: 17 juli *'Mails': HMTF-mail-005.jpg|Verstuurde mail #1 - reeds bij start HMTF-mail-008.jpg|Ontvangen mail #1 - reeds bij start HMTF-mail-003.jpg|Verstuurde mail #2 - reeds bij start HMTF-mail-006.jpg|Ontvangen mail #2 - reeds bij start HMTF-mail-004.jpg|Ontvangen mail #3 - reeds bij start HMTF-mail-002.jpg|Ontvangen mail #4 - reeds bij start HMTF-mail-009.jpg|Ontvangen mail #5 - op 28 juni HMTF-mail-001.jpg|Verstuurde mail #3 - op 29 juni HMTF-mail-010.jpg|Ontvangen mail #6 - op 1 juli *'Notities': HMTF-notitie-001.jpg|Notitie #1 - reeds bij start HMTF-notitie-002.jpg|Notitie #2 - 30 juni *'Galerij': hier staan 6 foto's van de modeshow, 5 foto's van Hannah op haar werk, een foto van Thomas' research, een filmpje waar Thomas blijft herhalen 'Ik ben Thomas Feyaerts', een man die pizza eet en een uiterst vreemde foto van deze Thomas en Thomas Feyaerts (2) die samen bier drinken. Op 29 juni verschijnt er een nieuw filmpje van 33 seconden, waarop te zien is hoe Thomas basgitaar speelt. De volgende dagen verschijnt er ook een foto van de ondergaande zon en van balletjes in tomatensaus. Op 4 juli komt er een nieuwe foto bij waarop de echte identiteitskaart van Bas te zien is. Op 8 juli verschijnen er twee foto's van zijn notitieboekje. Op 9 juli plaatst hij een filmpje waarin hij Evy filmt. Op 10 juli verschijnt er een foto met vier post-its op. Op 11 juli verschijnt er een foto van twee vreemde ogen. Op 12 juli plaatst hij een filmpje waarin hij Hannah met een verborgen camera filmt terwijl hij iets vraagt over Latour, die dag verschijnt er ook een foto van Bas waarop hij een uitgeknipte snor onder zijn neus houdt. Op 13 juli heeft hij een foto getrokken van een kader met daarin foto's van Mieke en Niko en er verschijnen ook foto's van allemaal verschillende gerechten. Op 14 juli komt er een foto bij waarop hij stiekem Mieke en Niko al kussend trekt. Op 15 juli plaatst hij een nieuwe foto van een meisje die haar gezicht bedekt. Volgens de naam van de afbeelding is dit Sue R., een meisje van wie hij eerder ook al een voicemailbericht kreeg. Op 16 juli verschijnt er een nieuwe foto van Niko met een T-shirt van 'The Roots' aan. Op 18 juli plaatst Bas een nieuwe foto met daarop de lijst patiënten van Mieke. Op de foto heeft hij een onbekende naam omkringt, de kring wijst met een pijl naar de tekst 'Rijk?'. Op 19 juli verschijnen er 3 foto's van June. Op 20 juli komen er 6 foto's bij van feestende mensen om de Tropical Night in Bas' oude dorp. Die dag plaatst hij ook weer een foto van Sue op een terras en ook nog een foto van een krantenartikel waarin te lezen is dat Didier De Kunst overleden is in psychiatrische faciliteit. Bas heeft met rode stift Didier omkringt en een pijl getekent naar het bijschrift 'NIET OK!!'. Op 21 juli plaatst hij een nieuwe foto van een huisjesslak. Heel laat 's avonds verschijnt er ook nog een foto van Bas op café in de Jan & Alleman. Op 22 juli komt er een foto bij van Bas met een melksnor en een foto van de notitie van Latour met daarbij het bijschrift 'Dood spoor!!'. Op 24 juli verschijnt en een filmje van de carwash, foto's van moderne glazen gebouwen en een filmpje van Mieke en Niko die Bas stiekem heeft gefilmd. Ze hebben het over het liefdesleven van Bart. Op 26 juli verschijnen er 2 foto's van gezinnen aan de voordeur van hun huis. Er komt die dag ook nog een filmje bij van Niko die hij gefilmd heeft. In het filmpje is te zien hoe Niko op zijn gsm naar een liedje luistert dat hij zelf 'een topschijf' noemt. Op 28 juli plaatst hij een foto van Babette met daarbij geschreven 'Babette --> Kind met Jan?'. Op 30 juli verschijnt er een foto van een onbekende vrouw, waarschijnlijk Sue, die haar gezicht bedekt door met haar handen voor haar gezicht een hartje te gebaren. Er verschijnen die dag ook 5 foto's van verschillende voordeuren van huizen met de nummer 10. Op 31 juli plaatst hij een filmpje van 10 seconden waarop hij Trudy stiekem filmt. In het filmpje is te horen hoe Trudy vertelt dat Peter niet veel geluk heeft in de liefde en dat Babette in Peters handen is gestorven. Er verschijnt die dag terug de foto van Babetten maar deze keer heeft Bas Jan doorstreept en in de plaats Peter geschreven. Op 2 augustus plaatst hij een foto van een dansend meisje en een 21 seconden durend filmpje van zichzelf terwijl hij zich aan het scheren is. Tussendoor zegt hij opnieuw zijn lijfspreuk: 'De waarheid en niks dan de waarheid. Op 3 augustus verschijnen er portretten van allemaal verschillende mensen, jong en oud. Op 4 augustus verschijnt er een filmpje waarin Bas naar een gebouw stapt en daar de voeten van iemand anders filmt. Ook de onbekende zijn stem is te horen, hij zegt: Aah, hier se. Seg jong, ge zijt toch ni aant filmen zeker? Allee kom jong, doet da... En dan stopt het filmpje. Er komen die dag ook twee foto's bij. Eén van Bas aan het water en één van Bas aan het station. Op 5 augustus verschijnen er 6 foto's uit New York. Op 6 augustus plaatst hij een filmpje van Mieke en Niko die in de Jan & Alleman zitten te praten over de bomma die geld stortte aan een weeshuis. Op 7 augustus komt er een foto bij. Op de foto staan oude reacties op een HLN-krantenartikel. Daarbij staat een boze commentaar van T.F. (Thomas Feyaerts) die vertelt dat de chips van VDB tot de dood van zijn vader hebben geleid. Op 8 augustus neemt hij een foto van een graffitimuur. Op 9 augustus staat er een foto van Niko die ligt te slapen op het gras met Mieke die ernaar wijst en lacht en ook nog een 14 seconden-durend filmje van kaarsen op een tafel en twee glazen wijn die schol doen. Op 10 augustus komt er een foto bij van Thomas die een selfie maakt voor de gevangenis en een foto, ook een selfie, van Bas die een broodje aan het eten is. Op 11 augustus komt er een 12 seconden-durend filmje bij van Bas die onnozel aan het doen is in de keuken en iemand anders die ermee lacht. Op 12 augustus verschijnt er een foto van Mieke en Leen en een foto van Bas die op zijn arm een tattoo toont. *'Facebook': dit is de tijdlijn van Thomas die bevriend geraakt met mensen, maar ook statussen van bijvoorbeeld Liesbeth over Benny zijn tomaten. Op 28 juni zet Thomas op zijn status een foto van Hannah aan het werk met een bijschrift. Op 29 juni plaatst hij dat hij in de Jan & Alleman zit. *'Browser': zo ga je meteen naar de vtm-site. *'Voicemail': een 10 seconden durend bericht van Zjef om te vragen voor het vuilnis buiten te zetten, een 7 seconden bericht van Delphine Van Winckel, die vraagt voor haar terug te bellen, en een 37 seconden bericht van een zekere T. F. die met Thomas op café heeft gezeten en denkt dat hij zijn jas heeft meegenomen, waar enkele belangrijke papieren in zaten. Op 28 juni krijgt hij een nieuwe 10 seconden-durende voicemail van een onbekend nummer, op het bericht is een vreemde taal te horen, waarschijnlijk Spaans. De volgende dagen krijgt hij een voicemail van Ben, zijn pa en van Niko. Op 12 juli krijgt hij een nieuw bericht van Sue R. die zegt dat ze het gisteren heel leuk vond en dat ze hem tof vond en dat ze boodschappen voor hem ging doen. Op 14 juli komt er een nieuw bericht van een onbekend nummer binnen. In het bericht zegt ze dat ze Sofie is van de sociale dienst van Bas' school en dat het in verband is met zijn studiebeurs. Op 16 juli krijgt hij een nieuw voicemailbericht van een onbekend nummer. Het is een beveiligd bericht. Op de voicemail spreekt de advocaat van Bert Van den Bossche en hij zegt dat Bert akkoord gaat met het voorstel van Bas en dat Bas aanstaande maandag tussen 3 en 5 naar de gevangenis mag komen voor een gesprek met Bert. Hij vertelt er wel bij dat hij er zelf niet bij zal zijn. Op 18 juli krijgt hij een nieuw voicemailbericht van Mieke. Ze vertelt hem dat zijn vriend bij hen aan de deur was geweest en dat het ging om Didier De Kunst. Ze zegt er ook nog bij dat die vriend wel een envelope heeft afgegeven omdat hij niet kon blijven en dat zijzelf nog een met hem wilt babbelen, want dat ze het niet ok vindt wat hij aan het uitspoken is. Op 22 juli krijgt hij een nieuw voicemailbericht van Liesbeth die helemaal in paniek zegt dat ze net koffie over haar klavier gemorst heeft en ze vraagt of Bas iets van computers kent. Op 23 juli krijgt Bas een nieuwe voicemailbericht van Hannah waarop te horen is dat Hannah een verontrustend telefoontje heeft gehad en dat ze Bas hier over wilt spreken aan de carpoolparking. Eén van de volgende dagen krijgt hij een nieuw bericht van Marija S. Er is alleen maar geruis te horen. Op zondag 27 juli is op een voicemailbericht van 'ma .' (de moeder van Bas) te horen dat Bas' vader een reis naar Benidorm gewonnen heeft en dat er in hun appartement drie kamers zijn en er dus zeker nog een plaats voor hem vrij is. Ze zou het dan ook graag hebben dat hij ook mee gaat. Op 2 augustus krijgt hij een nieuw voicemailbericht van Niko. In het bericht vertelt Niko een grap. Op 3 augustus krijgt hij weer een nieuw bericht. Deze keer van een zekere 'Wimpie F'. Op het bericht is de motor van een soort vrachtwagen te horen. De volgende dagen verschijnt er een bericht van een onbekend nummer die informatie geeft over Nele Van Winckel. Er verschijnt ook een voicemail van een onbekende vrouw die iets wilt zeggen, maar door haar kind die overgeeft enzovoort legt ze af zonder hetgene dat ze wou zeggen te vertellen. Er komt ook een bericht binnen van, opnieuw, een onbekend nummer. In ht bericht is te horen dat de persoon op een feestje is en ze vraagt of het 'ça va?' is met Bas. Op 9 augustus verschijnt er een nieuw voicemailbericht van een onbeked nummer. Er is een vrouw te horen die met een Frans accent praat en ze zegt dat Anna vroeger geld stortte aan het weeshuis en dat ze wou dat alles heel discreet verloopte. Ze weet zelf niet veel meer, maar ze vertelt wel dat moeder overste meer weet. Ze zegt ook dat moeder overste niet meer goed bij haar hoofd is wegens ouderdom. *'Afsluiten': hiermee ga je terug naar het hoofdmenu, waar je kunt kiezen uit de Facebook pagina van Familie, het boekje waar je de vragen kunt lezen die je moet beantwoorden en natuurlijk opnieuw de gsm van Thomas. Trivia *Een Wespelaars bedrijf genaamd Sylvester werkte de volledige content en gameplay voor deze app uit. In nauwe samenwerking met VTM heeft het dus het inhoudelijke aspect en de uitwerking op zich genomen. *Wanneer je een antwoord goed hebt zal de stem van Benny Coppens roepen 'Boemshakalak, se. Haha!'. Maar als je het fout hebt zal hij roepen 'Hahaha! Alé, jong!'. *Door het bericht van een onbekend nummer, weten we dat deze Thomas een NIkon D3100 heeft als camera (kenners konden dit natuurlijk al eerder zien in de afleveringen). *Bij de tweede vraag van week 1 konden enkel iOS-gebruikers deze vraag oplossen door een bug. Dit probleem was echter de volgende dag alweer opgelost. *In één van de mails in de GSM van Thomas staat het telefoonnummer van Niko Schuurmans. Wanneer men dit nummer belt, krijgt men echter een boodschap dat er geen bericht kan worden ingesproken omdat de mailbox volzit. *De lievelingsfilm van Bas is 'The Talented Mr. Ripley'. Deze film gaat over een jonge man die door iemands jasje te stelen een andere identiteit aanneemt. Dat heeft Bas ook gedaan met het jasje van Thomas. *Op een doodsbrief uit de browser van Bas' gsm blijkt dat de ouders van Thomas Willem Feyaerts en Hilde De Mayer heten. En dat ze omgekomen zijn in een smartelijk verkeersongeval in Rijmenam op 12 april 2014. *Met toestellen van Android zijn er al meerdere problemen geweest i.v.m. de app. Dit wordt telkens zo rap mogelijk opgelost door een nieuwe update. Tips & Tricks *Door de tijd op je gsm te veranderen, kun je de vragen al lang op voorhand bekijken, zelfs oplossen. Wie weet heb jij de primeur om het mysterie Thomas Feyaerts zelfs nog veel eerder op te lossen. Dit werkt niet voor iOS-gebruikers. Echter kunnen zij ook al de vraag die pas 's avonds zichtbaar wordt, in de ochtend lezen en oplossen als ze de tijd verzetten. Live-zoektocht Tien spelers van de app, die ook meededen aan een speciale Familie-wedstrijd met vele (andere) prijzen, ontvingen GPS-coördinaten, die hen naar een geheime locatie ergens in Vlaanderen brengt, om daar de laatste puzzelstukken in elkaar te doen passen. Die geheime locatie bleek de VTM-studios te zijn bij de decors van Familie. De 10 gelukkige winnaars en hun gezelschap werden rond 10:00u aan de studio's van TV Bastards verwacht. De 10 duo's kregen er een exclusieve rondleiding op de set. Wat ze niet wisten was dat er ook een aantal hoofdrolspelers aanwezig waren: Thomas Van Caeneghem (Bas Van Opwyck), Pieter Verhelst (Thomas Feyaerts), Annie Geeraerts (Anna Dierckx) en Jef De Smedt (Jan Van den Bossche). Dat ontdekten ze druppelsgewijs in de zoektocht naar de laatste raadsels uit de app. Al tijdens de rondleiding moesten de spelers oren en ogen goed openhouden, want overal waren elementen verborgen die belangrijk waren voor de zoektocht. Die aanwijzingen hielpen hen in de slotfase van de app, waarin het allerlaatste vraagstuk moest opgelost worden: van wie is Thomas Feyaerts de kleinzoon? Voor degene die de oplossing van het mysterie wille bekijken kan u meer naar onder scrollen op de pagina. Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-2.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-3.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-4.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-5.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-6.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-7.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-8.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-9.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-10.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-11.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-12.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-13.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-14.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-15.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-16.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-17.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-18.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-19.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-20.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-21.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-22.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-23.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-24.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-25.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-26.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-27.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-28.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-29.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-30.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-31.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-32.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-33.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-34.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-35.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-36.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-37.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-38.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-39.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-40.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-41.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-42.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-43.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-44.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-45.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-46.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-47.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-48.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-49.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-50.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-51.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-52.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-53.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-54.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-55.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-56.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-57.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-58.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-59.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-60.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-61.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-62.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-63.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-64.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-65.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-66.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-67.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-68.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-69.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-70.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-71.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-72.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-73.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-74.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-75.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-76.jpg Live-zoektocht_Thomas_Feyaerts-77.jpg Familie_18.jpg Foto's: TV-visie 'Oplossing' Op zaterdag 16 augustus werd het mysterie Thomas Feyaerts voor alle speurneuzen onthuld. Jan kreeg vroeger met een onbekende vrouw een kind, maar daar wist hij zelf niets van. Anna wist dit wel en ze wou de goede naam van de familie en haar zoon niet schaden en daarom bracht ze het babytje, genaamd Willem, naar een weeshuis. Ze werd daar ontvangen door Moeder Overste. Anna bleef echter wel elke maand nog geld storten voor Willem. Willem werd geadopteerd door zijn pleegouders. Sinsdien noemt hij niet meer Willem Van den Bossche, maar wel Willem Feyaerts. Hij en zijn vrouw, Hilde De Maeyer, krijgen een kind, Thomas Feyaerts. Willem en Hilde sterven in een auto-ongeval. Wannner Thomas de zolder opruimt vindt hij de papieren die erop wijzen dat zijn vader geadopteerd was en dat hij op zoek was naar zijn biologische familie. Hij besluit de zoektocht van zijn vader verder te zetten en gaat op zoek. Hij komt uit bij Anna, maar wanneer hij haar hiermee confronteert wil ze niet zeggen wie zijn biologische grootvader is. Op een avond ontmoet Thomas Bas Van Opwyck in een café. Thomas is zat en vertelt zijn verhaal aan Bas. Het verhaal interesseert Bas en hij steelt het jasje van Thomas met alle belangrijke documenten in. Bas is arm en is op zoek naar rijkdom. Hij doet zich vanaf dat moment voor als Thomas Feyaerts. Op het lentefeest van Jelle wil de bomma het verhaal vertellen, maar voor ze ook maar iets kan zeggen valt ze bewusteloos neer op de grond. Wanneer Jan uit de dagboeken van Anna voorleest aan Anna en ze in slaap valt, bladert hij verder door de dagboeken. Daar ontdekt hij dat hij een nog een kind heeft. Hij is bang dat iemand dit te weten zal komen en hij scheurt het papier uit het dagboek en verbrand het. Alle maskers vallen echter af op de modeshow van Vero Bello. Daar is zowel Bas als Thomas aanwezig. Thomas vertelt aan Mieke, Evy, Niko, Hannah en Zjef het hele verhaal en Bas excuseert zich bij iedereen. Hij vertrekt. Thomas gaat bij Mieke & co wonen. En zo is ook meteen het geheim van de bomma geweten. 'Lees Meer' *De Zaak Bart (app en webserie) *Het moordspel (app) Category:Merchandise Category:Thomas Van den Bossche